Gra wstępna w wydaniu Marynarki Wojennej
by euphoria814
Summary: Steve i Danny na zebraniu rodziców w szkole ;)


**betowała McDanno_Rulz, której serdecznie dziękuję :***

* * *

Panna Lake patrzyła na niego tak bezradnie, że prawie jej współczuł. Sam nie wiedział co dokładnie powinien zrobić. Rachel zadzwoniła do niego wściekła, oskarżając go o zrobienie z ich córki jakiegoś bandziora, a przecież zawsze tłumaczył Grace, że przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem problemów. A jednak – wezwano ich, ponieważ jego mała kruszynka powaliła jakiegoś chłopaka na placu zabaw i najwyraźniej groziła mu, że to nie ostatni raz.

Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, ale Rachel nie żartowała, kiedy groziła mu ograniczenie praw rodzicielskich, więc musiał to rozwiązać polubownie, a potem odbyć z Grace długą i poważną rozmowę.

Drzwi do klasy otworzyły się trzaskiem i do środka wparował wysoki mężczyzna. Panna Lake spojrzała na niego, przełykając ciężko.

\- Panie McGarrett – powiedziała nauczycielka. – To jest opiekun drugiej dziewczynki – dodała.

I faktycznie Rachel coś wspominała o małym różowym gangu, który opanował piaskownicę.

\- Steve wystarczy – rzucił facet, nie siadając nawet na o wiele zbyt małym krześle.

Danny mu się nie dziwił. Z tak długimi nogami zapewne wylądowałby z kolanami pod brodą. Jemu też nie było za wygodnie, ale czułby się jeszcze gorzej, gdyby łajano go, gdy stał. Podejrzewał, że panna Lake nie jest zdolna do krzyku, ale to tylko sprawiało, że sytuacja stawała się tylko gorsza.

\- Danny Williams, ojciec Grace – przedstawił się, wyciągając o mężczyzny dłoń.

\- Steve McGarrett, wujek Suzie – odparł tamten.

Jego uścisk był silny, pewny. Danny nie spodziewał się również kolekcji tatuaży, które wysunęły się spod rękawa koszulki. Facet wyglądał jak mechanik. Chociaż też nie do końca. Danny po prostu nie rozumiał dlaczego ktokolwiek ubrałby się tak niestarannie na spotkanie rodzicielskie, gdzie z pewnością ich córki zostaną zawieszone.

\- Panie McGarrett, jestem… - zaczęła panna Lake spokojnie.

\- Jestem zaniepokojony faktem, że dyrekcja tej szkoły pozwoliła na szykowanie uczennic oraz to, że teraz są karane za obronę własną – wszedł jej w słowo Steve i Danny spojrzał na niego zszokowany. – Poinformowano mnie, że to najlepsza szkoła na wyspie, ale ewidentnie państwa środki bezpieczeństwa są o wiele poniżej standardów. Jeszcze dzisiaj porozumiem się z gubernator w tej sprawie – dodał i usta panny Lake rozchyliły się.

Rumieniec, który pojawił się na twarzy kobiety nie świadczył o niczym dobrym. Danny wiedział kiedy kobiety przygotowywały się do ataku, a McGarrett ewidentnie zwariował, skoro sądził, że rzuci kilkoma przypadkowymi nazwiskami i załatwi sprawę. Nie chciał, aby Grace utonęła razem z tym okrętem, bo facet nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego podopieczna zawiniła. On też widział w Grace tylko dobro, ale dzieci dorastały i chodziły własnymi ścieżkami.

\- Słuchaj, chyba źle interpretujesz sytuację… - zaczął Danny niepewnie.

Steve spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem wyciągnął z jednej z wielu kieszeni swoich przepastnych spodni plik zdjęć.

\- Źle interpretuje? – spytał facet, wskazując na jedno ze zdjęć, które przedstawiały dość wyrośniętego chłopaka.

Danny uznałby, że to nastolatek, gdyby nie fakt, że miał taki sam mundurek jak Grace, a ta podstawówka nie była połączona ze szkołą średnią.

\- To jest dupek, który nazywał twoją córkę od pół roku _haole_ i popychał ją na korytarzu – poinformował go Steve. – Panna Lake zapewne zapomniała wspomnieć, że Suzie zgłasza to kilkukrotnie, ale zamiast reakcji ze strony tej wątpliwej w poziomie placówki, stała się również celem ataków – ciągnął dalej i zaczął rozrzucać kolejne zdjęcia na biurku przerażonej nauczycielki. – Jest ich trzech. BJ ma czternaście lat, podobnie jak Dorien i Ralf – wyjaśnił, wskazując na kolejne fotografie. – Ma mi pani coś na ten temat do powiedzenia? – spytał całkiem szczerze.

\- Panie McGarrett, ale dziewczynki nie powinny… - zaczęła kobieta.

\- Zostały zaatakowane. Suzie nie użyłaby siły, gdyby to nie było konieczne – odparł spokojnie Steve. – Chce pani mi wyjaśnić dlaczego szkoła nie zareagowała na szykanowanie? – spytał.

\- Też bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć – stwierdził Danny, podnosząc się.

Grace nie mówiła mu ani słowa, ale widziała jak sztywniała na widok niektórych z tych dupków. Wiedział, że przeprowadzka była dla niej trudna, ale nie spodziewał się, że traktowano ją tak jak jego w pracy. Nie lubiano tutaj przyjezdnych, ale to już przekraczało wszelkie granice. Po to oddawał ponad połowę swojej pensji Rachel, aby Grace była bezpieczna.

Instynkt podpowiadał mu też, że pomylił się co do McGarretta. Te zdjęcia wyglądały na profesjonalną robotę i facet traktował to spotkanie niczym misję. Przygotował plan i wykonywał go. Musiał być zatem wojskowym, a to oznaczało, że Grace nauczyła się tych sztuczek od Suzie. I rany boskie, ale czego Steve nauczył tę dziewczynkę?

Warga panny Lake drżała tak bardzo, jakby kobieta miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Panie McGarrett – zaczęła kobieta jeszcze raz.

\- Wszyscy trzej mają zostać ukarani. Jeśli nie zostaną zawieszeni jutro, podejmę kroki prawne – powiedział Steve całkiem spokojnie.

\- To były tylko żarty – powiedziała kobieta i Danny spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ktoś prześladuje moje dziecko, a pani to nazywa żartami? – warknął. – Może odwiedzę tych chłopców i pokażę im odznaki? Zobaczymy kto się pośmieje?

\- Mam granaty w samochodzie – rzucił Steve i Danny czknął.

Panna Lake zbladła jeszcze bardziej.

ooo

Steve szedł dość szybko, ale nie na tyle, aby Danny nie dotrzymywał mu kroku pomimo różnicy wzrostu. Nie dostali pisemnych przeprosin, ale to pewnie była tylko kwestia czasu. Miał w panach długą rozmowę z Rachel i Stanem. Chciał sprawdzić tę szkołę jak najszybciej. Najwyraźniej ewidentnie coś tutaj nie działało, skoro dziewczynki zgłosiły problem i nie zostały potraktowane poważnie. Ale to był ostatni raz – zamierzał się tym zająć osobiście i chociaż zawieszenia były miłą rekompensatą nie powiedziałby nie na to, aby trzech cwaniaków posikało się ze strachu na widok jego pistoletu i odznaki. Nie miał imponującego wzrostu jak McGarrett, ale nie mierzyli się jeszcze z wkurzonym ojcem.

\- Mam ich adresy - rzucił Steve, jakby wiedział dokładnie co chodzi Danny'emu po głowie.

Nikt nie tykał jego małej dziewczynki.

\- Nie, po kolei. Najpierw muszę wyjaśnić mojej byłej żonie wszystko, co nie będzie łatwe – przyznał robiąc głębszy wdech. – Nauczyłeś Suzie obrony własnej? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Rachel sądzi, że wyszkoliłem Grace na małego zabójcę – dodał.

Steve nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Muszą umieć się bronić – odparł po prostu facet, wzruszając ramionami.

\- To ośmioletnie dziewczynki – przypomniał mu Danny. – Nie żołnierze na poligonie.

\- No właśnie. Tym bardziej muszą umieć się obronić, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba, ponieważ są łatwymi ofiarami. Jako glina powinieneś wiedzieć, że kobiety są częstszymi ofiarami przestępstw niż mężczyźni. To się zaczyna o wiele wcześniej – wyjaśnił Steve.

\- Wolę nauczyć Grace tego, że powinna krzyczeć o pomoc. Co stałoby się, gdyby to nie był jeden z nich, ale wszyscy trzej? – spytał. – Steve, oni są sześć lat starsi od nich…

Facet wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Grace ci nie mówiła? To byli wszyscy trzej. Po prostu pozostałych dwóch wstydziło się przyznać, że ośmiolatki im nakopały – poinformował go McGarrett.

\- Chyba żartujesz – powiedział Danny z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – odparł Steve. – Suzie nigdy by mnie nie okłamała – dodał z pewną dumą w głosie.

Danny nie wiedział nawet jak zareagować.

\- Ciebie to cieszy? Nasze dziewczynki musiały się bronić… Musiały… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Nasze dziewczynki są wspaniałymi koleżankami i chronią swoje tyły. I tak, cieszy mnie to – przyznał Steve bez skrępowania. – Nie czujesz się lepiej na samą myśl, że ktoś stanął w obronie Grace? Jestem cholernie dumny z Suzie. Właśnie tak powinna była postąpić.

\- Nie powinny były się bić – powiedział Danny.

\- Nie, ale Suzie nie uderzyłaby nikogo, gdyby nie była do tego zmuszona. Podejrzewam, że nie chciałeś uwierzyć, że Grace wdała się w bójkę – dodał, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – I dobrze. To świetne dzieciaki. Jednak jeszcze lepiej, że potrafią się obronić – stwierdził.

Danny otworzył usta, ale w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Zamiast krzyczeć na Grace o tę bójkę, spytaj ją czy chciałaby wpaść od nas w ten weekend. Mamy grilla i za domem kawałek plaży. Suzie zapraszała ją kilka razy, ale twoja była żona nigdy nie miała czasu – rzucił Steve.

Wszystkie policyjne zmysły Danny'ego wyostrzyły się i spojrzał na McGarretta podejrzliwie. To zaproszenie było zbyt łatwe i oczywiste, a facet patrzył na niego tak, jakby nie miał żadnych złowrogich intencji, co tylko wzmogło jego niedowierzanie. Steve jeszcze pięć minut temu doprowadzał wychowawczynię ich córek do płaczu, strasząc gubernator. Nie wierzył w cudowne przemiany.

\- Chcesz uczyć dalej Grace, prawda? – spytał Danny z niedowierzaniem i po jego minie wiedział, że go rozgryzł.

\- Chcę sprawdzić czego nauczyła ją Suzie, bo szkoda byłoby marnować taki talent – stwierdził McGarrett.

\- Rachel się na to nie zgodzi – poinformował go, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy on sam przystał na tą propozycję.

\- To jest świetna metoda na rozładowanie stresu. Sport to dyscyplina – rzucił Steve, chyba spodziewając się, że Danny użyje podsuniętych mu argumentów.

I kiedy kilka godzin później rozmawiał z Rachel, ta spoglądała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Musieli jeszcze zamienić parę zdań z Grace, chciał, aby córka mówiła mu o takich rzeczach. To on był od tego, aby ją chronić.

ooo

Steve powitał go w samych szortach, co nie powinno go zapewne dziwić. W końcu facet miał domek na plaży. Cała kolekcja tatuaży, które wiły się po klatce piersiowej mężczyzny była nie do przegapienia. I może Danny nie powinien się tak gapić, bo to nie zostało niezauważone –sądząc po lekkim uśmieszku McGarretta, który czaił się w kąciku jego ust.

Odwrócił wzrok, wypychając przed siebie Grace, która trzymała już w dłoniach cały zestaw łopatek i wiaderek. Najwyraźniej ustaliły już z Suzie plan działania, więc nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać, szczególnie kiedy zaczęły radośnie piszczeć na swój widok, chociaż widziały się niecałą dobę wcześniej.

\- Dziewczynki – jęknął z nadzieją, że to pomoże.

\- Suzie, poczekajcie na nas zanim wejdziecie do wody! – krzyknął Steve, a potem spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- No co? Przyprowadziłem ją, żebyś mógł uczyć ją dalej jak zabijać samymi kciukami – sarknął.

\- Zostawiasz ją u mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Steve.

\- Nie, zwariowałeś? Znamy się jakieś pięć minut i nauczyłeś moją córkę jak skopywać tyłki ludziom większym od niej. Wozisz granaty w samochodzie, kto wie co trzymasz w domu – rzucił Danny.

Steve spojrzał jeszcze raz na niego, a potem na samochód.

\- Okej, to weź swoje rzeczy i zapraszam – odparł McGarrett.

\- Rzeczy? – spytał Danny, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co się w ogóle wyrabia.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Steve'a pogłębiła się tylko.

\- Jesteśmy na Hawajach, a ty jest w krawacie i koszuli – poinformował go McGarrett, jakby to nie mieściło mu się w głowie. – W krawacie i koszuli – powtórzył, jakby chciał podkreślić w czym leży problem. – Za domem mamy plażę. Dużą plażę z piaskiem.

\- To nie problem. Nie lubię piasku – odparł Danny spokojnie i oczy Steve'a zrobiły się jeszcze większe.

\- Jak można nie lubić piasku? – spytał z niedowierzaniem McGarrett.

\- Jak można straszyć nauczycielkę granatami? – odbił piłeczkę Danny.

\- To jest udokumentowana metoda perswazji! – poinformował go Steve i chyba nie żartował.

\- Podczas przesłuchiwania terrorystów, a nie w kontaktach z ludźmi – westchnął Danny, czując, że to będzie długie popołudnie.

ooo

Steve zmusił go do rozebrania się. Danny z obrzydzeniem zanurzył stopy w piasku, obserwowany przez Grace z niedowierzaniem. Może nie wzbraniał się aż tak bardzo, ponieważ McGarrett miał naprawdę przyjemne ciało, a obserwowanie go z bliska było w pewnym stopniu miłe. Na pewno rekompensowało częściowo piasek między jego palcami i fakt, że te szorty – pożyczone od Steve'a – wisiały odrobinę luźno na jego biodrach. Powinien był jednak założyć, że McGarrett nie planował godziny treningu w jakiś ludzkich warunkach, ale całodniową imprezę. Grace i Suzie przekrzykiwały się w nowych pomysłach na obiad i nie miał serca im przeszkadzać. Nie gotował, więc po powrocie do domu czekała ich jedynie odmrażana pizza. W weekendy takie jak te przeważnie wychodzili do zoo, aby nie siedzieć w jego małym mieszkaniu. Zaproszenie Steve'a było w pewnym sensie ratunkiem. Wyczerpywały mu się pomysły na zwiedzanie.

\- Grillowany ananas! – krzyknęła Grace.

\- Chryste – wyrwało mu się.

\- Danno nienawidzi ananasów są… - zaczęła jego córka.

\- Abominacją – dokończył za nią. – Szczególnie te na pizzy – dodał i Steve uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego przyjechałeś na Hawaje tak w ogóle? – spytał McGarrett, jakby nie do końca to pojmował.

I gdyby miał wybór, zapewne nigdy by się tutaj nie pojawił. Chociaż widok nie był najgorszy i chyba powinien przestać wpatrywać się w mięśnie Steve'a, bo facet zawsze go na tym przyłapywał. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio uprawiał seks, a to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Przeważnie obecność Grace blokowała wszelkie takie myśli, ale chyba przekroczył już tę granicę, gdzie było to możliwe.

\- Bo Danno mnie kocha – oznajmiła im radośnie jego córka z takim przekonaniem i pewnością, że po prostu miękł i to nie z powodu słońca.

\- Rachel przeprowadziła się wraz z Stanem tutaj – wyjaśnił, bo Steve wpatrywał się w niego z dość zagadkową miną.

I ta nerwowa cisza nigdy nie była jego domeną. W odróżnieniu od McGarretta lubił mówić i nie ukrywał tego.

\- Wujek też mnie kocha – wtrąciła nagle Suzie. – Kiedy mama odeszła do aniołków zrezygnował z pracy – dodała.

\- Jestem w Rezerwie - wyjaśnił Steve. – Później ci opowiem – dodał półszeptem, patrząc sugestywnie na dziewczynki, które zaczęły kręcić się trochę bliżej grilla zapewne zwabione smakowitym zapachem.

ooo

Steve był cholernym zabójcą. Danny był tego pewien, ponieważ mężczyzna z łatwością wciskał go w piasek raz po raz, traktując go jako kukłę do pokazów. Dziewczynki obserwowały wszystkie jego ruchy z fascynacją, a potem próbowały je na sobie nawzajem, ale ze sporą ostrożnością. Steve nie dawał mu jednak forów i Danny czuł na ciele formujące się siniaki. Jeśli wiedziałby, że tak wyglądają wieczory u McGarrettów, zabrałby nogi za pas, ale był zbyt leniwy, a Steve przyniósł mu piwo, gdy usiedli po obiedzie na leżakach, obserwując jak te dwie małe złośnice bawią się w piasku. Oczywiście, kiedy tylko radośnie zasnął, wywalono na niego dwa kubły zimnej wody, a potem Steve stwierdził, że potrzebuje partnera do treningu w parach.

I początkowo było nawet dobrze. Steve wcisnął swoje pośladki w jego biodra, co na pewno nie było żadną pozycją do ataku. Danny może nie miał wojskowego przeszkolenia, ale jednak był gliną. I facetem, więc wiedział dokładnie kiedy ktoś z nim flirtuje, a Steve nie był subtelny. Zaraz później McGarrett dotykał jego pośladków – nie całkiem. Po prostu na tyle, aby Danny wiedział, że jego ręka jest za nisko. Jednak pod takim kątem, aby żadna z dziewczynek nie wiedział co się wyrabia.

I kiedy Danny już stwierdził, że to jednak nie jest takie złe – wylądował twarzą w piasku.

\- Jesteś trupem – oznajmił mu i Steve się wyszczerzył jak idiota.

Pewnie dlatego, że Suzie i Gracie leżały już na piasku łapiąc się za brzuchy ze śmiechu. Nigdy nie miał talentu do upadków, więc mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak to wyglądało. I Steve nie odpuszczał. Danny próbował go zablokować, dosięgnąć choćby i to zawsze kończyło się w jeden sposób. Z nim twarzą w piachu i Stevem sporadycznie siedzącym na jego biodrach. I może wstawałby szybciej, gdyby nie fakt, że jego penis reagował na to manto dokładnie tak jak nie powinien.

Steve musiał wiedzieć co jest grane, bo pochylał się nad nim coraz niżej, a jego ciepły oddech Danny czuł wyraźnie na karku.

\- Czy to jakaś gra wstępna w wydaniu was żołnierzy? – spytał, kiedy znaleźli się w końcu sami.

Grace i Suzie wybiegły na piętro, żeby w łazience zmyć z siebie piach i sól oceanu. Mieli wracać już niedługo, a Steve opierał się o futrynę drzwi i uśmiechał się w jego stronę krzywo, jakby wiele złych rzeczy chodziło mu po głowie.

Danny chciał się dowiedzieć o każdej z nich. Po kolei. Może jeszcze dzisiaj. I przez każdy kolejny wieczór w tym tygodniu.

\- Nie – odparł McGarrett. – Jestem SEAL. To gra wstępna w wydaniu Marynarki Wojennej – poinformował go spokojnie. – Jak wygląda gra wstępna w New Jersey?

\- Zapraszamy się na kolację, a nie wciskamy obiekt swoich zainteresowań w piasek – sarknął Danny.

\- Więc mnie zaproś – rzucił McGarrett tak po prostu i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. - Albo będę musiał próbować po mojemu do skutku.


End file.
